


Bastard Son Part II

by Annie6211



Series: The Bastard Son: Johnny Storm [2]
Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter fights with his Dad...only to find out that is not quite the case....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastard Son Part II

Peter was extremely relieved when out of nowhere his Pops dropped behind him. He eyed the man though. “Well, that’s not the usual spangly special outfit you wear.” He commented dryly, throwing a glob of web at one of the men attacking them. Pops scoffed.

“Please, you have a lot of room to talk about outfits Spidey.” Peter’s eyes widened as his Pops made a fireball appear out of nowhere and take down two of the men.

“How did you do that? Is that a new invention?” Peter’s mind raced as he attempted to think of something his Dad could have made that created fire out of literally nowhere. Maybe he had started cooperating with Uncle Loki long enough to work out some sort of magical weapon?

“Wow,” Pops drawled. “Do you live under a rock? I’ve been able to do this for like, three years now idiot.” Peter’s brow furrowed, and even as he took out the last man, he was thinking about how weird his Pops was acting.

“What is going on with you?” he questioned angrily. He would never have expected his Pops to do anything like call him an idiot. Pops scoffed again.

“Are you joking? I just saved you!” he crossed his arms over his chest. Peter’s eyes narrowed as he noticed something.

“Your hair looks different…” he muttered. Pops shook his head, looking at him in confusion.

“Dude…my hair has been like this _forever_!” he complained. Peter threw his arms in the air.

“It has not!”

“Has so!”

“Has not!”

“Has so!”

“Has not!”

“Has so!”

“Has-“

“Peter!”

They both turned, surprised by the name, and Peter’s eyes widened as his Pops went barreling over to him. He looked between the two.

“Oh my god!” he exclaimed. “Who are you?!” he pointed at the Pops-impersonator.

“Dude! My name is Johnny Storm! The Human Torch!” he complained, “I’m not Captain America!” he gestured to the other man, “How could you not know about me?” Peter just shook his head, looking between his Father and this new man.

Then, it seemed like Steve and Johnny really looked at each other. Their eyes widened in sync. And, to make things worse…

“Peter! You have found out about when you Pops cheated on me! It’s his bastard son!” 


End file.
